kartgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart DS Cheats
UnlockablesLeaf Cup ... Achieve gold on Shell Cup and Banana Cup Lightning Cup ... Achieve gold on Leaf Cup Star Cup ... Achieve gold on Mushroom Cup and Flower Cup Special Cup ... Achieve gold on Star Cup More Kart Choices ... Achieve gold on all courses in 100cc, 150cc, or 150cc (mirror) Nitro Grand Prix 150cc Mirror ... Achieve gold on 150cc Retro Class (all courses) Daisy & Dry Bones ...Achieve gold on all courses 50cc Nitro Grand Prix Waluigi ... Achieve gold on all courses 100cc Nitro Grand Prix ROB64 ... Achieve gold on all courses 150cc (mirror) Nitro Grand Prix. Alec Ritter maintains beating just the Nitro cups unlocks ROB. Final Mission ... Achieve one ranking on all courses for all missions one through sixSubmitted by WinkUnlock Starry NamesTo affix stars to your name in a wi-fi battle, just race all the grand prix races (including mirror tracks) and earn at least one star in the ranking. The number of stars earned during your grand prix career will be reflected in your wi-fi standing.Submitted by sunny10492Unlockable: Alternate Ending ScreenYou must complete all the classes with gold trophies on all cups, which includes mirror mode.Submitted by Vitto86Hint: Blue Shell BlockFirst place racers can shoot a bomb backwards just before a blue shell hits to stop it from scoring a hit.Submitted by nessmanHint: Burst StartHold A just after the two begins to disappear for an advantageous start.Submitted by thefreypanaceaHint: Shroom Packing Time TrialsAny kart that has a full statistics meter in the items category will have 3 mushrooms in time trials.Submitted by roman960Hint - Snaking/DriftingSnaking will help you win races by a long shot. To snake is basically powerslide. Mastering snaking can be tricky. To powerslide, press R button while turning either way and shifting the D-Pad left and right at a medium speed until your sparks on your Kart turn red. It usually takes only four left/right/left/right/ motions to get a powerslide, depending on your speed. Once you master the speed of how you powerslide, you can start to snake. This will mostly help you get three star ranking on your Grand Prix races. You can also use this method online, which many users do. (Including myself) To snake, powerslide a certain direction. After that, either hop or turn sharply the other way and do another powerslide. Do this for most of the race, and depending on the track, you can win it easily rather than those that do not snake. Hope this helps anyone! I've taught this to many friends and now they are really good at Mario Kart DS, and it's fun to snake!Submitted by koole321Hint - DK Pass and Yoshi CircuitDK Pass ... When you see the ice to the right of you when you're racing, get ready. Near the end of the ice, to the left, there's a hill with some trees. Climb up the hill with a play that goes moderatley fast over snow and grass and all that (I usually use Dry Bones with his Standard DB), and on the very tip of the hill is an item box. Even if you're in first place, this item box will give you either 3 mushroom boosts or a star! Yoshi Circuit ... Where the hand of Yoshi is you can see that there is grass leading to a pit of water. Because of that you'll have to drive around the 'hand'. Well, if you have Dry Bones Stanard Kart again, you can jump across the gaps. Drive in to the grass, and press the drifting button right when you're on the edge, and if you've done it right you should land on the other side of the track. Unlike the DK Pass cheat, this doesn't work with most karts. Try to find one that works! You casn also use mushroom boosts with any kart to go through. Submitted by Dry Bones (cinnamoncookie)Hint: Block ShellsTo block red and green shells from scoring a hit on your vehicle, try to hold a banana peel, a red shell, or a green shell of your own behind your go-kart. This will block any shell from hitting you, so you can continue the race unhindered.Submitted by d_mora_771Hint: Last Place Item TrickThis is a strange maneuver but worthwhile to try. When you start any given race, allow yourself to fall into last place. Then, grab an item. Because of your last place status, the game will give you an exponentially higher probability of grabbing a great item (like a Star, Bullet Bill, et cetera). Then, work your way past the last place players until you’re in third or fourth place and use your good item to make your way towards first place.Submitted by Winniett1213